Button panel assemblies are used in gaming machines to support a plurality of buttons to receive inputs from a user when playing a game of chance or a wager based game. The button panel assembly supports a plurality of physical buttons and player input switches. In a multi-line video slot machine, for example, the plurality of buttons may include such buttons as pay line selection buttons (e.g., 1 Line, 3 Lines, 5 Lines, 7 Lines, 9 Lines), bet per line buttons (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5), “cash out” (or “collect”), “call attendant” (or “change”), and the like.
The button panel assembly is attached to the gaming machine door with fasteners, which requires tools to remove for servicing or maintenance. Additionally, the button panel assembly may be integrated with other machine components. Thus, if the button panel assembly is not removed, the button panel assembly can be difficult to access for such maintenance tasks as replacing burned out lamps or defective switches. On the other hand, if the button panel assembly is removed for such purposes as maintenance or replacement, both the button panel assembly and any integral machine components must be removed together even if the machine components do not themselves require maintenance or replacement. The removal of the integral machine components along with the button panel assembly can be burdensome, especially if the machine components are somewhat large and unwieldy. Moreover, if the button panel assembly must be replaced, the integral machine components generally must also be replaced, thereby adding to the cost of a replacement kit.
Furthermore, when the gaming machine door is opened for service or maintenance of components or devices within the interior portion of the gaming machine, the button panel assembly limits the range of movement of the gaming machine door. Namely, the button panel assembly is too wide and abuts the neighboring gaming machine when the gaming machine door is opened. Thus, when the gaming machine door not fully opened, access to the gaming machine cabinet may be limited.
Buttons on the button panel assembly are electrically connected to circuitry within the gaming machine by a plurality of electrical wires. A typical button has at least five wires extending outwardly there from. When manufacturing the button panel assembly, the buttons are individually mounted to the button panel assembly. The electrical wires are then connected to the appropriate buttons and the button panel assembly is then mounted to the gaming machine door. The electrical wires are fed though the interior of the gaming machine and connected to the circuitry.
Unfortunately, when the button panel assembly is mounted to the gaming machine door, there is a significant possibility that one of the many electrical wires may be pinched between the button panel assembly and the gaming machine door. Additionally, it is difficult for a service technician to access any of the button assemblies for maintenance and servicing as the many wires are buried among each other within the gaming machine.